gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Successor/Darkstalkers 4
Darkstalkers 4 (Vampire Successor in Japan) is the new fighting game sequel to the Vampire/Darkstalkers franchise by Capcom that will be on the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and the XBOX 540. The game's development will be run on the Unreal Engine 3 and will have 2.5D graphics in due to the fact that many Darkstalkers obscure animation and moves could be displayed better. The story of Darkstalkers 4 will take place some time after the events of Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Saviour in Japan) and will have about 12 returning characters, 7 new characters and 3 guest characters (and 2 hidden characters), totalling the roster of 24 characters. Prologue It is time to return to the GOREFEST!!!! Darkstalkers, the name given to the creatures of the darkness or otherworldly origins, they have terrorized, feasted or coexisted with the human race ever since the species first appeared a million years ago.They prowl throughout the night, haunting the graveyards of the world, dwelling in caves or residing in the demon world known as Makai. Jedah Dohma, who claimed himself to be a saviour, was willing to use the 'Fetus of God' to end all life by merging all souls into one, but he was finally defeated and his creation was forever dismantled. Some time has passed since the Majigen incident and things are back to how they were before, but there is talk from the human world, a group calling themselves the A.R.C. (Artificial Research Cult) have been experimenting on making 'artificial darkstalkers' in a bid to become gods and to surpass the powers of darkstalkers. A whole chapter is finally beginning, with the main character being a lone Dark Hunter with a mighty sword, journeying on his quest for vengeance and the truth of his origins. Game Modes and Gameplay GAME MODES The main options available on the main menu of Darkstalkers 4 are as follows: Arcade Battle Versus Battle *1P Vs 2P *1P Vs CPU Team Battle *2 Vs 2 *3 Vs 3 Team Vs *2 Vs 2 (2P) *3 Vs 3 (2P) *2 Vs 2 (CPU) *3 Vs 3 (CPU) Time Attack *Arcade *Team Survival Challenge Tower (Returning from Darkstalkers: The Chaos Tower) Gallery Options GAMEPLAY The gameplay in Darkstalkers 4 is similar to the traditional Capcom fighting games which you can attack with three punch buttons and three kick buttons. Every Darkstalker character has a numerous set of special moves, an advanced version of special moves called ES Moves, super moves known as EX Moves amd a mode attack named the Dark Force Move. While it was possible to 'kill' your opponents under certain conditions in previous Darkstalkers games, Darkstalkers 4 now introduces a Fatality move called 'Soul Kill' which shows just how violent these characters can truly be. Characters These are the Darkstalkers that will be playable in the game. THE RETURNING CHARACTERS Morrigan Aensland (Updated Movelist) Jon Talbain (Updated Movelist) (Known as Gallon in Japan) Felicia (Updated Movelist) Anakaris (Arranged Movelist) Lord Raptor (Updated Movelist) (Known as '''Zabel Zabrock' in Japan'') Rikuo (Updated Movelist) (Known as '''Aulbath' in Japan'') Sasquatch (Arranged Movelist) Huitzil (Arranged Movelist) (Known as '''Phobos' in Japan'') Hsien-Ko (Updated Movelist) (Known as '''Lei-Lei' in Japan'') Lilith Aensland (Updated Movelist) Baby Bonnie Hood (Arranged Movelist) (Known as '''Bulleta' in Japan'') Q-Bee (Updated Movelist) THE NEW CHARACTERS CRUZ ALTAR Species: Dhampir Country: Unknown He was found by a nun as a baby where a church once stood, on an altar with a giant cross overlooking, although she sensed the darkness inside the child, the nun decided to adopt him nonetheless. Cruz grew up amongst the society of humans, somehow aware that he was so different from them, the nun (or 'Auntie' as he called her) warned him not to use his powers for ill desires should he embrace them, a fact that he took to his heart. Through training and dedication in using the darkness inside, Cruz was able to finally master it in a short space of time, something that was never achieved before, as a reward, the nun gave him the powerful sword 'Astolpho'. His hometown was suddenly attacked by a horde of shadow demons led by a female darkstalker in red who claimed the life of the nun that looked after him, wanting to avenge his mother figure and know the truth behind the rampage, Cruz begins his journey as a Dark Hunter. TAMAKI NO MAE Species: Fox Spirit Country: Japan A millenium old kitsune spirit who managed to achieve immortality, but at a heavy cost as she needed many souls throughout the centuries to accomplish her goal. She now spends the majority of her time atoning for her actions, Tamaki can be an utter trickster (given that she's a fox spirit) and a complete flirt at times, but she is quite observant and hides her pain with much comic relief. One day, Tamaki senses a supernatural disruption in the air and deducts that something terribly bad is going to happen, seeing this as an opportunity to make up for her pasts sins, Tamaki embarks towards the direction of the disruption. REX (Known as '''Emeth' in Japan'') Species: Golem Country: Unknown (Somewhere deep in the European Alps) Rex is the guardian of a chain of hidden catacombs and vaults that lie underneath a mountain in the European Alps. His main purpose is to protect a peculiar artifact that is capable of bringing calamity if used by the wrong hands, Rex has had to drive off as many tomb raiders as he can remember. One day, a group of humans confronted Rex and while the golem was able to repel the invaders, he didn't notice that one of them had snuck behind and managed to take the artifact. When he realised this, Rex immediatly wasted no time in leaving the catacombs and search for the robbers who took the artifact. MUNEMORI TAIRA Species: Oni Demon (formerly Human) Country: Japan Munemori Taira is an evil oni samurai who was formerly a human, he was the historical warrior that led the Taira clan against the Minamoto in the Genpei War (1180 - 1185). Munemori was executed and sent to hell where he ended up turning into a warrior demon, the colour of the steel of his sword 'Chouetsu Tomonari' turned into a flaming red. Munemori uses the fire element which he can use from his sword or his body, he has been training for a long time in hell, so that when the time comes, Munemori would be the most invincible demon of all. Munemori wishes to return to Japan in the Human world and start another Genpei War so that he can claim the nation himself. MAXENTIUS Species: Incubus Country: Unknown He was sealed by the Temple Knights in a place where catacombs, used as hidden dungeons were located the northeast region of England after he caused much calamity and destruction. But his darkness affected many of the region folk, and throughout the centuries passing they and, their descendants would secretly commit atrocious acts. A long time had passed until a disturbance occurred and the seal that imprisoned Maxentius was finally broken, the Incubus wasted no effort in feasting on the souls of female humans and bringing destruction with his own powers. Maxentius sensed that the cause of his sudden freedom was due to a challenge that was issued to him, "How amusing" he said with a smirk "But before I accept this foe's challenge, I must prepare myself to be at my best." and so the nightmare demon began his rampage, feasting on humans and destroying Darkstalkers in battle, before he can face the challenger. ERZEBET RASNOV Species: Vampire Country: Hungary The current head of the vampiric Rasnov family in Europe. Erzebet has the ability to manipulate and attack with the blood of her many, many victims. Ever since the Grand Vampire, Demitri Maximoff, has disappeared without a trace, many Vampire factions have been battling one another in a civil war to gain the title themselves, as of this moment, the Countess known as Erzebet is closest to the goal. Just suddenly, news came that the an illegitimate child of the Grand Vampire is alive, meaning that this child is the next heir to the Maximoff throne, "How dare he, only I, Erzebet Rasnov, deserve such a title! I will rip this brat to shreds....and drink and bathe in the blood of every female the child knows." she says, licking her lips seductively at the prospect of drinking the blood of women. Since then, Erzebet has searched the world to kill the Maximoff offspring, then finally take the place as Grand Vampire. ANGRA MAINYU Species: Bio-Weapon Country: Unknown The ultimate creation, it is the most powerful artificial darkstalker made by A.R.C., due to the success, they named it 'Angra Mianyu' after the Persian God of Darkness. This dangerous being of raw power is capable of damaging even the strongest of darkstalkers, and will not hesitate to strike without even holding back. With Angra Mainyu created, the goals of the leading scientists of A.R.C. in becoming gods will be one step closer to reality. Angra Mainyu serves as the final boss of the game. GUEST CHARACTERS RAYNE (From the BloodRayne series) ARCUEID BRUNESTUD (From the Tsukihime series) HIDDEN CHARACTERS Donovan Baine (Updated Movelist) (Playable after defeating him in Arcade Battle) Shadow (Playable after performing a specific command) Marionette (Playable after performing a specific command) Stages These are the list of stages that you can battle against the computer or another player in Darkstalkers 4. #Deserted Chateau #Vanity Paradise #Concrete Cave #Chaos Tower #Hometown #Bloody Murder #Lively Graveyard #Haunted Shrine #Pharoah's Realm #Lava Ride #Vault of the Guardian #Pillar of Ignorance #Forest of the Slain #Garden of Blood #Limbo Castle #A.R.C. Laboratory #The Ever Burning City. Trivia *Tamaki no Mae is based on the japanese fox spirit Tamamo no Mae who was the favourite consort of Emperor Go-Toba. *Munemori Taira is based on the actual samurai of the Genpei war. *Maxentius is named after the Roman emperor who opposed and was defeated by Constantine I at the Battle of the Milvian Bridge (312). *The age and origins of the Incubus known as Maxentius is unknown. There is a possibility that he is from Italy or during the time of the Roman Empire, since the word 'incubus' originated in the Latin language and means 'nightmare', but its been recorded by many old folklores that incubi have been around the Human world as early as the pre-Sumer period. The part of Maxentius' backstory where he was sealed in a place of hidden dungeons is based on a rumoured legend in the Teesside Region of northeast England, it is said that the catacombs that contain the dungeons is rumoured to hold a mysterious unexplained evil, the entrance to the catacombs is completely sealed up, but its location is where the Swallow Hotel is now in Stockton-on-Tees. *Erzebet is heavily based on Elizabeth Bathory (1560 - 1614), who was an infamous countess of the Kingdom of Hungary, she killed many female subjects be they peasant or noble and apparently bathed in their blood. She is forever remembered as the 'Bloody Countess' and has had films based on her related to vampirism, such as Countess Dracula. *For those who are wondering why I decided not to include Demitri Maximoff, Victor von Gerdenheim, Bishamon, Pyron, Jedah Dohma and Dee for Darkstalkers 4 is due to the storyline as it takes place after the canon epilogue of Darkstalkers 3, in case you don't know what happens to these characters are as follows: Demitri got killed by Jedah during the events of Darkstalkers 3 when the vampire confronted him, this is confirmed in the Vampire Saviour Drama CD which is considered canon. Victor is also dead because his Darkstalkers 3 ending is canon, he sacrificed his life by giving every ounce of all his energies to Emily so she could live a long, normal life. Bishamon's role in the Darkstalkers series is over after he sealed the demon blade and armour, Hannya and Kien, though it is possible for the accursed sword and armour to be released again. Pyron is considered deceased after Demitri Maximoff absorbed all of the alien's power as his own in Darkstalkers/Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge, Demitri's ending in Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge is one of the major canon endings. Jedah was defeated and killed either by Donovan or Morrigan or both (though its said Morrigan delivered the final blow apparently), but nonetheless his death is canon and the 'Fetus of God' was dismantled by Anita personally, but there is specualtion Jedah isn't gone forever. Dee was nothing more than a 'what if' character for Vampire Saviour much like Evil Ryu was for Ryu in the Street Fighter series, so anything related to Dee is considered non-canon. *I was going to cut Anakaris and Rikuo off, but I decided not to because there's no way I can think of another mummy or merman character at the moment. *The robot Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) and Soul Bee Q-Bee are not the same characters that appeared in previous Darkstalkers, but rather successors (in this case, Huitzil-2 and Q-Bee-2) though they have the same personifications as their predecessors. The Huitzil in previous games was dismantled in its battle against Jedah (canon), but before it shut down completely, it ordered the other Huitzils to 'Protect the boy', as shown in its Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Saviour) ending (Yes, canon). It is very likely in my opinion that one of the Huitzils became the leading robot at that point. Q-Bee is a different matter since Soul Bees have short lifespans (like actual bees and wasps in general), it is a very likely fact that the Q-Bee that debuted in Darkstalkers 3 died sometime soon after the Majigen incident, and that she was then succeeded by another Q-Bee. *Of all the returning stages, Deserted Chateau (Morrigan stage and Lilith's in Vampire Saviour/Darkstalkers 3) is the only stage to have appeared in all Darkstalkers games. Gallery DS4 Logo.jpg|Title (overseas version) Category:Darkstalkers Category:Fighting games Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One games Category:Type-Moon Category:Tsukihime Category:BloodRayne Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea